


Of Witches and Magic: A Robin’s Observational Guide to Magical Beasts and Creatures – Journal Edition.

by Im_Chamsae



Series: Fantastic Beasts and Where NOT to find them (Stephanie Brown Edition) [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Diary/Journal, Magical Creatures and Beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Chamsae/pseuds/Im_Chamsae
Summary: It is no secret that Damian Wayne loves animals, so it shouldn’t really come as a surprise that his love would extend to magical beasts and creatures as well.Or, in which Robin keeps a journal log detailing about all the magical beasts and creatures that he encounters under his apprenticeship with Gotham’s resident Magizoologist, Stephanie Brown....“And Bruce thought Goliath was bad enough.”“Then I think he should probably avoid going to the lake behind the manor. I think I saw Damian feeding something big and scaly in the waters.”"Too late there, Replacement. Heard he nearly got eaten."
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne
Series: Fantastic Beasts and Where NOT to find them (Stephanie Brown Edition) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787296
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. An Apprenticeship

**Author's Note:**

> A side story to 'Hocus Pocus', 'Sisterhood of the Shrieking Books' and 'Amortentia'.

As a young Robin peeked into one Stephanie Brown’s bedroom, he could not help but tsk beneath his breath as his dark green eyes fell onto the slumped, sleeping form of Gotham’s resident Magizoologist.

“How unrefined.”

Yet it did not surprise him in the slightest that the blonde could fall asleep on her own typewriter. It seemed like something she was capable of.

Shutting the bedroom door behind him, he returned back into the humble living room of her blonde witch’s home. His hands dug into the bag he had placed on her living room sofa when he had first arrived, pulling out a dark green leather-bound book and a pencil.

Nodding to himself, the young vigilante opened the book as he began to write:

_Rejoice great journal!_

_For today I have succeeded in a deed that even father has yet to complete – I have infiltrated the home of Gotham’s resident witch, Stephanie Brown, and have managed to obtain an apprenticeship under her._

_Soon, I shall learn her secrets and master her ways of controlling and keeping magical beasts and creatures, which I plan to document in this very book._

_And then, when the time comes, I shall finally embark on my journey to seek out a Hungarian Horntail and capture it for myself. That way, father will have no choice but to finally acknowledge my superiority to the beast and will have to allow me to keep my new found pet._

As Damian paused in his writing, his mind flashed back to the night he encountered, what was supposed to have been, his first dragon – a Common Welsh Green. From what he recalled through his reading, the large green beast was supposed to have been relatively tame, calm and was not known for harming humans.

And he had to absolutely agreed, it had seemed relatively subdued from the way it simply perched itself on the dinosaur, slowly adjusting to its new surroundings of the Batcave – that was until father had stepped in and may or may not have invoked a violent reaction from the creature.

The results had been terrible, for his father at least as the young boy recalled the multitude of injuries he had sustained. Some much worse than others.

Keeping that in mind, Damian wrote:

_But for now, I suppose I should first start small._

At least until he was certain he was skilled enough to bag a dragon.

Satisfied with his first entry, he turned the page and began to start a new log, recalling the creatures that he had encountered earlier this night.

_ Jackalopes _

_Appearance: Similar to typical brown Jack rabbits, but distinguishable through their protruding front antelopes._

_Danger level: Not at all._

_Additional comments: Quite useful for emotional therapy, might subtly suggest father to give it a try. However it is very likely that he would refuse due to his heavy mistrust of all things magic, and perhaps some slight trauma from the last magical beast he encountered._


	2. A Magical Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie and Robin travels to San Francisco for a magical emergency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience!

모험 1

His feet clambered hurriedly down the steps of Wayne Manor without so much of a hint of a sound as he made his way to the front doors. Throwing them wide open, he was not amused to find one smiley Stephanie Brown waiting for him.

As the doors flew open, she turned and smiled at the young sweat drenched, Damian Wayne – whom she assumes must have been in the middle of an early morning training session. From the bare rays of early morning sunlight shinning out in the sky above them, to the fresh droplets of sweat rolling down his forehead, she’d reckon that the child has been up for quite a while now despite the rather unorthodox hour.

‘Does this kid even sleep?’

“Good morning, Damian.” Greeted the blonde, cheerfully.

The young boy raised a brow, questioningly; evidently annoyed by her uninvited presence. An unexpected intrusion to his morning routine, “Brown.” He replied, disdainfully.

* * *

_Hello journal,_

_At the sudden crack of dawn, I was forced to make an undesired pause in my vital morning training due to an incredibly alerting message from Brown to meet her outside immediately, only to discover her not suspiciously parking her outlandish looking Mini Cooper in the middle of the air. To make matters more inconspicuous, the vehicle itself had been painted in a horrific shade of eggplant purple, making it stand out even more than it already was floating in the clear Gotham morning sky. How Brown had managed to remain under the radar for as long as she did will never cease to amaze me…_

_No matter; I had soon found myself flying in her car to ~~stupid Drake territory~~ San Francisco for a magical emergency. During a past raid to bust an illegal ring smuggling magical creatures and beasts a while back, a number of magical creatures had escaped captivity and found their way to the wild. Whilst most had been captured by now, some had evaded apprehension. _

_As of last night, there have been reported glimpses of a horned serpent sighted to have been swimming around San Francisco waters recently, and Brown has been tasked with locating and capturing the creature if it is found. At least before it encounters local civilians and feasts upon them, warranting much unwanted attention –_

“Did you really need to bring that book with you?” asked Stephanie, her hands on the steering wheel of her car, but her blue eyes glanced over to the fully costumed Robin beside her. One whom she had noticed had been silently writing away since the start of their journey, a rather unexpected development from what she had been expecting.

“Yes.” Remarked the boy, briefly. He didn’t bother to look up from his journaling, his hands still writing. How the young boy was able to write as beautifully as he did in car flying as fast it did, she would never know.

_Nevertheless, this is a rare opportunity for me to encounter a fine creature of such rarity, one with a danger classification of Beast XXXXX and I fully intend on seizing it._

Damian nodded to himself in satisfaction. Content with his entry, he shut his book, looking back up and out at the brightening sky before them. As he took in the sight, a sudden realisation dawned upon him very quickly. “Are you driving on the wrong side of the road, Brown?” He internally scolded himself for not realising it earlier, he was sitting on the wrong side for goodness sakes.

‘Hah.’ Oh, she was aware alright, but she didn’t care.

Stephanie smirked back at him, mischievously, “the sky is my open road, Damian. There are no traffic rules up here.” She told him, but then a sudden thought dawned upon her as she recalled the Man of Steel. “Unless there’s some random superhero flying by, then I’ve got to at least play the civil driver.”

No need to get arrested for running over a superhero while driving in a magically induced flying car, not that the blonde has ever done so herself. Although, she had been close to scratching the side Wonder Woman’s plane before… yet to be fair, it was invisible.

“Never drive in Gotham.” Warned Damian, his gloved hand coming to grab the side of the car for support as the vehicle entered a cloud, setting off a bout of turbulence.

The blonde scoffed from beneath the sounds of the rattling vehicle. He was a little late on that one. “Yeah, my mother has already banned me from doing that.” Said Stephanie, amusedly. No need to tell the witch twice.

After one major unintentional car accident that led to a two-hour traffic crawl along Gotham’s main road, a consequence of one false turn she had made while test driving her British-made car on American road; her mother had essentially barred her from driving on American soil. And this was after a long lecture/scolding she had gotten for even recklessly attempt to do so in the first place.

Needless to say, Stephanie learnt that if she ever needed to travel via driving, it would have to be in the sky or at least on roads that were oriented to the British driving system, which she was adapted to. If not, she always had the wonders of apparition –still the best way to travel in her opinion, and she would have done it too. But unfortunately, one could not simply apparate with a little muggle boy on her side to San Francisco without warranting the wrath of the big old bat.

So, driving it was.

The safest method in the book, if they didn’t crash into anybody that is.

* * *

_Our first attempt at capture has failed._

_Upon our arrival in Drake’s city, we had immediately found ourselves at the location of the creature’s last reported sighting but there was nothing in sight. A possible trick on our eyes as the jewels on their foreheads granted these horned serpents the ability to turn invisible when they so choose to do so. Hence why, it was decided that we would draw it out by mimicking the sound of a low musical note – a sign of danger._

_It reacted immediately, its slithering dark body becoming imminently noticeable amoungst the water’s surface. Brown struck a stunning spell; however, this creature was splendidly more intelligent and aware than Brown had thought it would be, quickly catching on to our ruse as it flew away from our reach, its body returning back to its invisible state once more. Brown had not been pleased but I most certainly was in awe. This horned serpent truly lived up to its mythical reputation._

_Though, with our target now on the move, and a vast coastline of water to search, it looks like we would be stuck in this damned city for much longer than I would like. If we’re lucky, perhaps we will be able to leave before we ever encounter Drake or any of his pesky titan teammates._

But at last, he had spoken too soon.

From behind his binoculars, Damian’s lips drew into a firm line as he watched one boisterous Stephanie Brown knock on the very front door of Titans tower. “What is she doing?”

They had split up to search for the creature. Damian taking to the sky as the vigilante naturally sought a higher vantage point, picking the tallest building across the bay (that was not Titan’s tower) where he could easily scour the large body of water before him for the missing serpent. And Brown… well, the blonde witch seemed to take things more laxly than he did, even finding time to talk to Drake, who had been the one to answer the door.

“-tt-“

Damian clicked his tongue as he turned away from them to the waters near shores of Titan’s tower, his eyes widened briefly as he spotted hints of a gliding long body, one much too large for any sort of San Francisco marine life. He grabbed a projectile from his belt (the bluntest one he had), tossing it with precise accuracy as the object struck the creature, inciting a sort of outcry from the beast.

‘A roar?’

Well, whatever it was, he would soon find out more when he got there himself.

Damian moved from his vantage point, dropping down an array of decorative skylines as he approached Titan’s tower. Now, he was certain that the blonde witch and Drake would have surely have heard the beast, thereby giving Stephanie an indication on where to find the creature at least. He was sure that his little gift would have at least shocked it in its stead.

The young boy jumped down to the ground, running towards the blonde who had gone into the waters. From what he could see, the horned serpent appears to at least be cooperating more than it had before, somewhat negotiating terms with the blonde witch who looked to be vocally communicating with it.

The moment Stephanie had spotted Damian in sight coming closer to them, a look of disapproval draped across her face. “You! No sharp weapons!” Shouted the blonde, as she tossed his distinguishable projectile back at him. She seemed to go back to casting a spell, one that helped to heal the wiggling creature in her stead. “You could have killed the poor thing.” Exclaimed Stephanie, who had her arms wrapped around the serpent in a tight grasp. Her wand threatening to drop from her hands at any moment now.

“-tt-“ Damian dismissed her concerns as he came around to help her, grabbing a hold of the beast, allowing the witch the freedom to use her arms. “It’s not large enough to kill it, only enough to in capitate it. Besides, you wouldn’t have noticed it at all if I hadn’t done something.” Replied the young boy, bluntly.

“I would have,” said Stephanie, confidently as the blonde woman direct her wand out towards the horned serpent, quickly casting a spell to shrink it into a more transportable size.

Damian reached out and cupped his palms together, catching the small serpent within his hold before it swam away. “Sure, keep telling yourself that.” He retorted, his green eyes focused, admiringly on the whirling beast in his palms.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, not even bothering to say anymore. His mind had been clearly set, there was no point wasting time arguing over something so minor.

“Put it in here, Robin.” Stephanie told him, holding out a small transportable turtle tank. From the purple pouch that was clasped in her other hand, Damian could only guess that she had packed it along with her just for this very purpose. Nevertheless, the boy stared between the container and the creature in his hands reluctantly, not really ready to part with it just yet. “You can sit the tank on your lap our way back to Gotham.”

Damian nodded, pleased that he would at least still be able to watch it for a little while longer.

‘He so easy for her to read at times.’ Stephanie smiled as the boy took the tank from her.

No matter how much he tried put up a front of maturity, she could never not see him as anything other than a kid. One that really just loved animals, creatures and beasts. After all, she has seen the way Robin’s eyes just seem to light up ever so slightly whenever he was around them. There was no denying that he held a special place in his heart for them.

As Stephanie glanced back at the boy sitting beside her, she was amused that he could still write in that book of his whilst clasping on so tightly to the turtle tank resting on his lap.

_Our second attempt in capture was successful. The horned serpent had found itself swimming wonderfully around the waters of Titan’s tower._

_Now that I think about it, perhaps it is unfortunate that we had found it a little too quickly. Oh, how I would have loved to have seen Drake and his titan teammate’s reactions if they were to ever take their submarine out for a mission, only to encounter such a beast slithering beside them. Perhaps he would have a mild scare or even a breakdown, after all, a horned serpent’s eyes can be quite fierce at first glance._

Damian glanced down to the serpent, its eyes catching his for the moment. “-tt-“ Remarked the dark haired boy, before turning his head to the blonde in the driver seat on his right. “So, what now?” he asked, curiously.

“Well, it’s going to need a large body of water.” Stated Stephanie, plainly. “On that would suit its habitat’s needs.”

“I don’t believe that your house has the special capacity to fit that in, not unless you have a pool that you can suddenly pull out from nowhere.”

The blonde had actually considered it for a moment, but then she weighed in the pros and cons. “I could… but a pool wouldn’t be the right environment for this little guy.” Admitted Stephanie, begrudgingly.

When Damian thought about, he could already think of a place that just might solve all of their problems, and the best part – it’s close to home. “May I suggest a location then?” Proposed the young boy.

And off to Wayne Manor it was, to a small forested lake that was located near the outskirts of the family’s estate but were still within the gated boundaries of the family’s property.

_Upon my suggestion, we had released the horned serpent into its new home, and I must say so for myself that it was perfect. Not only for the horned serpent but also for myself as I will easily be able to make visits to the creature for observation purposes when I so desired to, in addition to other things. Perhaps by doing so, the serpent shall slowly warm up to me in time to come… and could potentially give me a shard of its jewel that contains the magic of invisibility and flight for experimental purposes._

Unfortunately, Damian had never accounted for one, minor yet troublesome little factor: the property’s owner – Bruce Wayne. A billionaire, a vigilante, and essentially a man who very much hates magic.

* * *

Staring at the Gotham Gazette’s morning headline news, Damian could already deduce that his father had paid their special, new resident a little visit. A visitation that must have caught the attention and sights of passers-by or members of the press who were staked outside their gates, because how else could such a headline like this come out:

**Exclusive: Playboy Billionaire Bruce Wayne nearly drowns in his own backyard!**

“Amusing.” Noted Damian, his dark eyes breezing through the article where a young red hooded motorist passing by had reportedly heard screams from inside the gate. A voice he so solemnly swore belonged to none other than Bruce Wayne, and about how he must have gone for a swim in his lake too soon after having lunch, incurring such an incident. “Todd.”

After the stunt he did to the library, Damian wouldn’t be surprised if this was another result of one of his ridiculous pranks on the habitats of Wayne Manor.

Needless to say, he still added a new piece of information to his log on the creature:

_ Horned Serpents _

_Appearance: Serpent-like, but certainly unique through their jewelled foreheads. They have fierce eyes, but if you look closely you can see their brilliant intelligence shining through._

_Danger level: XXXXX – Killers._

_Additional: They used to inhabit in Western Europe but went extinct there, and are now only native to North American bodies of water. They adapt in using their magical abilities when they so feel it, and often emit low musical notes to signal danger. **Has a penchant taste at times for eccentric playboy billionaires that disturb its resting habit, and will playfully attempt to drown them.**_

Damian looked at his log with satisfaction, content that he had managed to even include a copy of the newspaper clipping alongside it, a humorous memory for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm now tempted to write another one-shot side story of Stephanie's adventures in her flying car, and all the superheroes/villains she encounters while she's at it.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably come in six parts, and takes place as snippets across all the other stories in the series.
> 
> Originally, I was meant to combine all six parts but in the end, I decided against it.


End file.
